


Melancholy Standstill

by DekusInsanity



Category: Chappie (2015)
Genre: Chappie isn’t happy, Deon comforts Chappie, Depression, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Nightmares, Sad, imma fill the gap, takes place after Chappie, theres like no Chappie x Deon so yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DekusInsanity/pseuds/DekusInsanity
Summary: Chappie held his head in his hands. Emotions hurt, humans he cared about died and it was all his fault. He could have saved Amerika. He could have saved Mommy. He could have saved Deon....but he didn’t. He wasn’t strong enough. He deserved to burn for what he did. And for what he didn’t do.
Relationships: Deon x Chappie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Melancholy Standstill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deon didn’t know what Chappie was thinking, but he knew it wasn’t good.

Chappie held his head in his hands. Emotions hurt, humans he cared about died and it was all his fault. He could have saved Amerika. He could have saved Mommy. He could have saved Deon....but he didn’t. He wasn’t strong enough. He deserved to burn for what he did. And for what he didn’t do. He let out a shaky breathe, even though he wasn’t physically capable of breathing, and stood on two shaky legs, holding the wall to balance himself and collect his thoughts. He lifted his hand up to his head and ran the smooth, cold, metal limb over his antenna in an attempt to calm his mind. It didn’t work, and now his nerves were even more visible. No one was here except for Deon, his maker and closest friend. And quite possibly the only friend he has or ever will have. He moved his metal limb to his face and rubbed in a rushed matter, trying to get rid of the phantom fatigue in his mind. Deon had recently removed his GPS so Tetravaal couldn’t track them, and now Chappie was extremely disoriented, not knowing his way around. He didn’t rely on his memory to make his way home after the day Daddy and Amerika left him with the teenagers. It took him a long time to find his way back because it was so well hidden, but he managed. He would have been home sooner if he didn’t run into Vincent and got his arm amputated and the guard key removed.  
He pushed himself off the wall and made his way downstairs, his heavy footsteps alerting his Maker of his presence.  
Deon turned from where he was sitting on the couch and raised an orange arm as a greeting. “Hello, Chappie!”  
Chappie cringed at the sight of the former human. Deon used to have skin, hair, teeth. A smile. Now he was a giant, orange, metal machine. And Chappie put him here. Chappie trapped him in this metal suit for eternity.  
“Hello, Maker.” Chappie slurred out, as if he was still asleep, or just waking up. Deon’s antenna seemed to twitch, before his head tilted to the side in curiosity and worry. “Chappie, what’s wrong?”  
Deon stood slowly and approached Chappie, as if he was an injured, wild animal.

Chappie formed a smile to the best of his abilities without having lips and said, “I am fine Maker. Nothing's wrong. What about you, how have you been doin’?”  
Deon seemed to notice the subtle dodge of his question and Chappie mentally cursed. Deon sighed but didn’t seem to push the matter as he said, “I have been doing fine Chappie,” he stretched out his arm, observing the orange stained metal in fascination, “It’s going to take some getting used to, but I think I’ll be able to get used to this new body.”  
Chappie’s antenna drooped downwards and Deon noticed. He turned to look at Chappie fully and observed his frame.  
“You’re sure you’re alright? You will tell me if something is bothering you, won’t you?”  
Chappie felt a growing pressure on his chest, as if the Moose was stepping on his torso, instead of Amerika’s. He realised this was guilt, guilt for everything that happened and lying to Deon. It hurt. Why did he have to hurt.  
Chappie nodded, his antenna still drooped low, and turned on his heel, about to leave, when he felt a pressure on his shoulder. It wasn’t too light, keeping him tethered to the ground, but wasn’t too hard, letting him relax into the touch.

Chappie’s head dropped forward and he turned his body back around, looking into the pixels that were now his creator’s eyes. Deon brought his other hand up to Chappie’s face and cupped it, holding him still in a relaxing silence. Chappie’s thoughts slowly unfurled and ceased to exist in that short moment, just looking into Deon’s eyes, as if he was draining Chappie’s thoughts and worries. Deon smiled, slightly, and dropped his arm to wrap around Chappie’s back, pulling him into a comforting hug.  
Chappie relaxed into the touch, just letting his body take a break, as he leaned against Deon’s strong, metal body.  
He buried his head into the crook of Deon’s neck, and shut off his vision. Just for a minute or two, he really needed a break, to rest and to have someone comforting him, to take a break from the real world.  
He wrapped his arms around Deon’s back and squeezed him slightly, and Deon responded by rubbing circles into Chappie’s back.  
After another minute of this they broke away from the hug and stared at each other, before Deon broke the silence.  
“If you ever need to talk to someone Chappie, or if you just need some comfort and affection,” Deon reached out and linked his and Chappie’s hands together, “I’ll always be here.”

Chappie couldn’t help the little smile that appeared and he nodded. “Ya, I think I will, Deon.”


End file.
